


It was just a dream

by Phoenix199



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix199/pseuds/Phoenix199
Summary: Tell me what you dream of





	It was just a dream

“I don’t understand you.”

Jon opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look up att her face. They were both lying in bed together, naked. She were propped up on her elbow and looked down at him as she drew figures with her fingers against his chest. Her hair tumbling down in silver waves, still messy from their lovemaking. 

“And why’s that?” He said quietly as he watched her caress him. The room was quiet as there was no sound to be heard except for the gentle waves of water coming from the open window. 

Her eyes were focused on the movement of her fingers. Jon relished in the feeling of her skin against his. No matter how small the contact, her touch always made him feel warm. It always made him feel home. The movement of her fingers left a trace of fire and as they reached the scar above his heart and she followed the nasty pattern. She had made an habit of doing that. The action always left him stunned by the gentleness and caring it projected. He never had much of that in his life and with her… It’s something he could never forget.

“I’ve been around men all my life. They all want something. They are all selfish in the end, no matter what they say. They don’t risk themselves without knowing it would benefit them.” Dany’s eyes moved up from his scarred chest and looked into his eyes. Grey eyes meeting violet ones. Their connection growing stronger by the day. They had to only look into their eyes to see the reaction from combining his ice with her fire. 

“Yet you, don’t fit any of them.” she said. “Tell me. What do you truly fight for? Don’t tell me it’s to destroy the Night King, don’t tell me it’s about saving everyone or the north.” she continued.

“Tell me what you dream of” she asked him.

Jon could only stare into her eyes. They were so soft and full of love. He knew what he wanted. He knew what dreams he has been having for some time. Nightmares had plagued him ever since his return from the dead and they existed long before that. Ever since he had stared death in the eyes. But between all those things that frightened him, ever since he was young there had been a light in those dreams. Ever since he had arrived at Dragonstone, that light turned into one with silver hair and violet eyes. 

“A home. Peace. A place where I do not have the need to carry swords.” Jon did not know if he dared continue, but when he saw Dany’s look of understanding, he carried on. “A partner.” he said. “Someone to survive this life with. Someone to make it all worth something.”

Jon turned his head to look up the ceiling. He felt so vulnerable confessing that. Dany remained quiet as she gently took her hand and turned his head to her, forcing him to look at her again. They were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath.

“Have you found someone?” She whispered.

“She’s my queen.” he confessed.

Dany’s eyes began to water at his words.

“I could be more than your queen.” she said as she caressed his face and drew her hand through his loose hair.

Jon just looked into her eyes. Tears starting to form in both of their eyes.

“You are my home.”

 

Jon woke up from someone yelling. Sadness immediately setting into him as he had been dreaming. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his forehead as he tried to grasp onto reality. They wont stop. He had been having these dreams ever since he left Kings Landing. Ever since he…

Tormund burst into his tent “Jon! Get up, it’s time to move”.

“Coming” he answered. Tormund left just as quickly as he had arrived. Having woken Ghost, his direwolf came trutting over to Jon and place his head on his lap. He knew he tried to comfort him. Though it was to no avail. He didn’t feel much anymore anyways. He scratched Ghost behind the ear, signalling that he appreciated the gesture. Jon then stood up and prepared himself for the day, putting on his boots and cloak. 

Staying with the freefolk had been peaceful. There was no fighting amongst them as they were all focused on building a home for themselves here beyond the wall. Today he and Tormund would ride out to hunt. There were plenty of folk to feed and farming was not yet an alternative. But something had been happening. The snow had started to melt, and nature had begun to flower. Winter had come to an end and spring had arrived. The future was looking bright for them.

 

Jon and Tormund was resting after an successful hunt. They would soon be returning to camp with their gain. Tormund was chatting away with some of the freefolk who had come with them, while Jon just stared into the fire they had made. Feeling unrest, he stood up and went for a stroll. He only stopped when the ground took to an end and he stared down a slope. The view from where he stood was beautiful. Jon always felt a certain belonging to the real north. He looked up to the sky and saw three birds flying above him. His heart tugged as he imagined those birds as three dragons. One of them being ridden by their mother. Jon closed his eyes and tried to suppress the feelings that he knew would never go away. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an object he always kept with him. No matter where he went, it was always with him. It was the brooch of the three dragons that Dany used to wear. It had fallen off from her when Drogon had picked her up. The chain had come loose, but the brooch was still intact. Jon clutched it in his hand. He wonder where the dragon went. Where would he take her body? A part of him wanted to find her, but he knew those thoughts were meaningless. 

He had been stabbed by knife multiple times and died, yet what he did to her left him feeling more broken than anything. She was dead, yet the memory of her haunted him every day and every night. Here he was trying to build a home amongst the freefolk when in his heart, he knows that his home died in King's Landing. 

It was after all just a dream.


End file.
